


Secret Exchange

by exolliarmus



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolliarmus/pseuds/exolliarmus
Summary: A Secret Santa exchange is organized for the students staying over the holidays. What happens when two rivals are paired together?





	Secret Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Secret exchange  
> Pairing: XiuHan  
> Summary: A Secret Santa exchange is organized for the students staying over the holidays. What happens when two rivals are paired together?  
> Rating: Pg -13  
> Word Count: 6407  
> Author's Note: Sorry if this didn't go as the prompter wanted. I hope this new founded school is ok with you. Unbeta-ed.

School info -魔法学院– Mófǎ Academy of Magic

Even though it’s located in Seoul the school’s name is in Chinese in an attempt to be easier for the Chinese students to adopt. It’s located at the suburbs of Seoul hidden for the muggles as a skyscraper of a famous Entertainment Company. The Quidditch field is at the top of the building. The spells that protect the school are made by the Japanese Minister of Magic himself. Technically, the school’s size is much bigger than the skyscraper but it fits due to an amplifying spell. Head master of the School is Park Jeong-su, former member of Mahoukotoro. The students attend from the age of 11 till the age of 18. The School keeps the four Houses as Hogwarts as a tribute to the help it received from the Headmistress and prof. of Hogwarts when it was founded. The school was founded in 1990. The school has a communicating room where students can send owls, e-mails or call their relatives on the phone. This privilege was given because of the location of the school and how far some families might be.

Courses - Professors

History of Magic - Lee Jin-ki

Muggle Studies – Kim Ryeo Wook

Defense Against the Dark Arts – Choi Si Won

Astronomy – Kim Taeyeon

Charms – Kim Hee Chul

Potions - Max Changmin

Herbology - Tiffany Hwang

Flying Instructor - Choi Min-ho

Transfiguration - Son Seung-wan

Care of Magical Creatures – Kim Jong-woon

Magical Music – Henry Lau

Magical Art - Hero Jaejoong

 

Time: present

Place: Seoul Magic School

Professors’ ages are from 30 to 40 while the age of the main characters is 16

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It marveled him how even though he was afraid of heights he was such a good Quidditch player. Not that being a seeker required as much flight as the defenders but nevertheless he was high above the ground. Thankfully he hadn’t fell enough times to increase his fear.

Thinking about his fear miraculously helped him concentrate in the game, or better to search for the golden snitch.  Which he should probably be doing more efficiently at the moment if he heard Yi Fan correctly. You see, Lu Han had always the tendency to daydream.

“Stop staring at me and go find the golden we are 70 points behind!” Yi Fan yelled as he maneuvered through a bludger towards the other team’s Chaser.

“Right,” Lu Han mattered as he turn his broomstick and flew towards the other side. His broomstick, the newest model, Cloud 9, he had quite the pride in it. But he is getting distracted again. “Hmmm, the golden.”

“Having troubles Golden boy?” he heard someone saying behind him. He had earned that nickname by his team during his first year as Gryffindor’s seeker. Who would have told him that Kim Minseok loved to call him like that?

Kim Minseok, Ravenclaw’s seeker, Lu Han’s rival at the end of the year Quidditch awards for the best seeker. He had won the last two years.

“I’m fine Minseok, no need for your help here,” Lu Han retorted.

“I was just passing by as I saw the golden, see ya Golden boy,” Minseok said and left with a click of his tongue.

What was in that guys mind this time? Kim Minseok was not only known as the best seeker that had passed from Ravenclaw the last decade but also because of his mind and brilliance. First in class, first in scheming, first in Quidditch. And no Lu Han wasn’t jealous.

Lu Han drifted around for a little more before he saw it. It was a mere sparkle right above the right goal post. He speeded towards its direction right away. He was so close, so, so close, he had stretched his arm to catch it before he felt something violently hitting him at the back of his head. He barely registered the feeling before he found himself falling.

“Gotcha,” Yi Xing said as he grabbed him midair.

They heard the whistle as Choi Min Ho announced Ravenclow’s victory. “Minseok caught the snitch right after you got hit, it was Kyungsoo that send it.” Yi Fan said as he landed right next to them. “Are you ok?”

“I am dizzy,” Lu Han groaned.

“Nice match golden boy,” they heard Minseok saying as he kissed the snitch. He then laughed one last time and left with the rest of their team.

“Oh I hate him,” Lu Han said, eyeing the other.

 

 

“Professors! Professors please be quite!” Park Jeong-su sighed. “How can you be more childish than the students? Our School is newly found. We have to show to the Japanese Minister of Magic, the Principal of Mahoukotoro and Prof. McGonagall that entrusted us that we can be reliable and a good example for all the magicians of Korea and Northern China.”

“I am not really sure they are listening to you,” Kim Jong-woon said.

Park Jeong-su sighed once again. _“Sonorus”_ he said pointing his wand to his neck. “PROFESSORS! Ok now that I have your attention. Please let’s begin this meeting.” He removed his wand and sat back down to his chair.

Kim Ryeo Wook sat up and cleared his throat. “The subject of today’s meeting is the festivities for the Christmas break. We should appoint someone to make the list of the students that will stay this year. Someone that will be responsible for the field trip in Lotte World and what will we decide to do as the main event for Christmas and New Year’s Eve.”

“If you all agree I can gather the Head boys and girls and make the list. I am pretty good at organizing the students,” Choi Min Ho offered.

“That’s great,” the Headmaster said. “Shall we move to the next subject?”

“Regarding the subject of the field trip. There will be one before Christmas and one during the Christmas break. I would recommend myself since I know a lot about muggles. I would ask for the help of Prof. Max and Prof. Son to take the best of precautions for the students,” Ryeo Wook offered.

“Yes, it makes sense. If the others agree with this, I suggest you make a list of the participants and please send me the proposed schedule by Monday,” the Headmaster said. “For the third and last subject of today’s meeting. What will be the Christmas festivities? Any suggestions? Yes, please Prof. Hee Chul.”

“Hmm yes,” Hee Chul cleared his throat, “Well, I was thinking about a secret santa exchange where the students will participate using a nickname and exchange letters until New Year’s Eve, when we will reveal who is who and the have to give each other a present. The letters will be used as a mean of communication between the students in order to enhance the relationships between our students and help them choose the best present”

“Oh nice! And we can organize a dance party, invite a group, have food and reveal the participants then!” Prof. Henry said.

“I will make all the decorations,” Prof. Jae Joong said, “Maybe we can even make it snow during reveal so as to be more romantic, and you never know there might be some new couples because of this.”

“I feel like as the Headmaster I should be stricter with the whole plan but I like the idea in general. We shall assign the task of choosing the secret santas to the Sorting Hat. Prof. Hee Chul please arrange everything. We shall announce it at today’s dinner,” Park Jeong Su smiled triumphantly.

 

Dinners at Mófǎ Academy of Magic where never boring. Sure they weren’t as glamorous as they are at Hogwarts with the magic shilling and all but it had other prospects. Like for example every weekend students were allowed to place they own order of food weather it would be Chinese, Korean or European food. Every Wednesday, students were allowed to wear their clothes instead of their cloaks but only after the lectures were over. Little things like that, which made life funnier and more interesting.

That day was not going to be an exception. Park Jeong Su cleared his throat as he stood in front of the students.

“Good evening everyone, I have an announcement to make. During the winter holidays this year we, professors, have decided on some activities for the students that will stay here. First of all we will continue the annual visit to Lotte World. Secondly, Professor Hwang volunteered to host botanology classes where you will learn all about the plants and herbs blossoming during Christmas, please sign up your name at the list outside her class. And last but not list, we decided to host a secret santa event!”

For a moment everyone was silent before the students started all talking together to each other trying to comprehend the news.

“Quiet please and I will explain!” the Headmaster said. “Everyone interested can sign up his name on the list Prof. Kim Heechul is holding. He is in charge of this event. The Sorting Hat will help him mix and match the participants’ names. Everyone should sign up with a nickname. The participants will exchange letters until New Year’s Eve when we will host the annual dinner and they will have the chance to meet. Now please enjoy your meal!”

 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous it’s harmless. Plus I am not going to let you here alone like that. So stop complaining”

“Yi Xing, it sounds stupid. We are too old to send anonymous letters between us,” Lu Han retort.

“Nonsense, it sounds nice, like a mystery. Look if you really don’t want to do it, don’t reply or send anything but please let’s just sign your name there ok? You don’t have to go and get a name back neither really talk,” Yi Xing tried again still pulling Lu Han towards the main hall.

Lu Han sighed. “Ok ok, I will sign. Happy?”

“Very!” Yi Xing smiled triumphantly before pulling harder.

When they reached the main hall they, well mostly Lu Han, were surprised to see how many people were queued waiting to sign up.

“It’s way more popular than I thought,” Lu Han commented.

“See I told you!” Yi Xing smiled moving forward standing in line.

They stayed there waiting for almost an hour before it was their turn. If Yi Xing wasn’t there, there was no way Lu Han would have stayed that long.

“Oh let’s see my favorite student!” Hee Chul exclaimed. “Will you stay in for the winter break Yi Xing?”

“Ah, no Professor, just Lu Han.”

“Oh I see. So you are here for your application,” Hee Chul said eyeing Lu Han. “That’s very interesting.”

Lu Han frowned. “Yeah well where do I sign?”

“Here my little friend. And as always Lu Han, work your temper,” Hee Chul said.

“We are sorry Professor, we are leaving thank you,” Yi Xing bowed timid as always. “Can you get that scowl off your face?” he asked Lu Han when they left the class room.

Lu Han just sighed. How did he let Yi Xing get him into doing something he didn’t want again? He swear his friends loved to sign up Lu Han for activities he himself didn’t even do. Lu Han sign up for the Quidditch trials, Lu Han sign up for this botanology class that I want to attend but don’t have the time to. Lu Han sign up for “History of magical Korean instruments”. And the list went on and on.

Maybe if Lu Han was honest with himself he would admit he enjoyed most of those activities but this wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

 

 

 

Luhan was sitting at his desk, papers crumbled left everywhere around him. He had tried to come up with something to write to his secret santa as he had promised Yi Xing this morning when he left.

Tiredness had hit him hard though since he had woken up in an ungodly hour to accompany Yi Xing to the airport and help him carry his luggage.

He was about to go to bed when he heard a ‘bang’ coming from his window. He turned to see an owl waiting outside. He went to the window and opened it allowing the owl to come in. there was a small piece of papers tied on its claw.

He took it, gave some sunflower seeds to the owl and sat back to his desk to read.

 

_Ok so I guess this was the part that I am introducing myself but I can’t now so if you want to call me something it could be snowflake. And mind you this isn’t a random choice of nickname but I might explain this to you another time…_

_So who are you my mysterious secret santa? Or more accurately what could I call you? Are you even interested in doing this because I know a lot of people who applied just for fun… If you are not interested tell me I don’t want to lose my time._

_So I guess I will wait for you first and then maybe we can try to learn a few things about each other._

Luhan read the letter again. Snowflake? A girl? Probably? It was late he was considering of leaving it there and replying in the morning but then again he needed to show the other that he was serious. Or that’s what he thought even if he only applied because Yi Xing wouldn’t let him do otherwise.

So he sat up straight and took his pen. “Dear Snowflake” he thought. Dear? Can I say dear? Too formal, probably not.

 

_Snowflake,_

_Nice hearing from you. I might say I have spent that past hour pondering what I should write myself. As it seems you are better with words than I am. About a name? Maybe AntlerMan would be ok…_

_Also, yes I would like to continue talking so please know I am taking this seriously._

_I will wait to hear from you again. Until then have a nice evening._

  * _AntlerMan_



It’s short Luhan thought, but what else to write? He yawned, he needed sleep. He tied the paper to the owls waiting claw and sent it off. Maybe he would here from the other in the morning.

The next morning nothing arrived leaving Lu Han a little dissapointed, but he finally got a note when he had gone to the main dining hall for lunch. He was alone in the table of Gryffindor. Well not actually alone there was a group of friends further down the table, but Mófǎ was usually empty during Christmas.

He opened the letter.

 

_AntlerMan,_

_Good to hear from you this soon._

_I am new to this and we don’t have enough time so I googled about it and I found some questions that they say you should ask to know someone. Wonna try it?_

_I am actually gonna list some of them. Answer them if you want or tell me another way._

 

  1. _Do you like sports?_
  2. _Do you have siblings?_
  3. _How old are you – or am I not allowed to ask that?_
  4. _What is your favorite subject here?_



_Let’s start from these and move slowly._

  * _Snowflake_



 

He took a pen from his bag and started writing. He was somewhat excited that he got a reply so fast. He tied it back to the owl’s claw and continued his food before he went to the Quidditch field for some training.

 

_Snowflake,_

_Having questions to answer seems easier than to think an interesting topic to talk about._

  1. _I really like sports, I kind of play Quidditch too, but I really love football. What about you?_
  2. _I don’t have siblings no, you?_
  3. _I guess it is ok to say at least that. I am 16 this year._
  4. _I think I like Charms the most but I am not really good at it so Hee Chul always gets mad at me….You?_



_Tell me about you. I am expecting more of your questions. Have a nice evening._

  * _AntlerMan_



An hour after, as Lu Han was on his way back to his dorm a flying paper crane came to him carrying a message. He unfolded it.

 

_AntlerMan,_

_I really like sports too. I haven’t really played football a lot of times before but maybe we could play together if we met. On the other hand I play Quidditch too, I am quite good if I might say._

_I have a sister, she is younger than me but she is a muggle and I am trying to keep her safe outside of this world. Not many people know about her so please keep it a secret, I am telling you just because this anonymity makes me feel as if I can hide things._

_I am 16 too, now I wonder if we met in class before.._

_Charms you say, I am trying to remember if anyone had caused a mess big enough for Hee Chul to yell, but he yells a lot and many people are bad at charms. I like Transfiguration the best. I will trust you on this too and tell you that I am trying to change myself too. I am working on shapeshifting. It’s very difficult. I was once left with a paw and had to ask for prof. Son’s help._

_What about food? Books? Any interesting accidents in Charms? Just talk to me about whatever comes to your mind._

_Goodnght~_

After doing a quick shower Lu Han was quick to sit back to his desk, grab a pen and start writing back to his mysterious secret santa friend.

_Snowflake,_

_I would love to if we played football at some point._

_I can keep your secrets rest assure on that. I am sure your sister finds it fascinating having a brother that can do magic. Have you ever shown her?_

_I don’t think that it was such a great problem and it involved a lot of people so good luck trying to guess who I am. But yes, I wonder too if I ever met you in class. And for someone like you that likes to transform, wouldn’t it be a word around? Hasn’t anyone ever notice?_

_I am sorry if my questions invade your personal space._

_I am not really into books, I like reading comics thought, particularly marvel comics, I kind of have a huge crash on Ironman…..and about food, I have an allergy in seafood otherwise I can eat everything._

_Accidents, tragic that is,  happened mostly in my first year here, like for example I once intended to change the color of a notebook but end up walking around with pink hair and I am still not sure how this happened. Good thing I am good looking and I could totally work the look._

_Can you tell me about the origin of your nickname and I promise to tell you about mine._

_Are you alone here or are your friends staying as well? Mine have left to go back to their families._

_I think it’s late enough, I am going to bed now. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Goodnight ~_

He folded the crane again and opened his window to let it fly away in the night. In the morning he was greeted with another letter. A big smile formed in his lips.

 

_AntlerMan,_

_About my sister, yes I have shown her a few simple ones and even my parents are a bit fascinated of magic so I would do a thing or two like fix something broken etc. minimum things though because I don’t want to get attention._

_You are actually the first to know that I am trying to transform, I haven’t told my friends because it is pretty risky and I only do this once a week. I tell them that I have extra classes, which isn’t entirely a lie since a meet with prof. Son and she helps me with it but I prefer to keep at a secret for now so I am trusting you._

_It‘s a pity though, I had just started liking you and then you tell me you like Ironman like everyone can clearly see that Captain America is the best in there? Tss such a pity.._

_The origin of my nickname, curious aren’t we? Well I guess I can tell you. My partonus, it’s a wolf but every time I call it there seems to be snowflakes falling around it and it’s pretty cool and amazing to see so I guess it kind of became something special for me. Yours?_

_No some of my friends are still here. Hey are you going to the Lotte world excursion? I heard they will let us stay there all day and go by metro which is a nice change considering the fact that I am not really fond of the teleportation method they use. It would be nice if we could meet but then again this would be against the rules._

_Describe me your day!_

  * _Snowflake_



 

Lu Han read the letter twice before he decided it was time to get up from bed and reply to it. He didn’t know why but Yi Xing was right, this whole secret santa mysterious pen pal thing was really interesting. He never though he would like such a thing, he thought it would be something from the countless things he gets bored to easily and stops doing it but no he found himself waiting for the letters. Anxious of what the other might say and even the day they would meet.

 

_Snowflake,_

_Good morning,_

_I will leave the captain America comment unanswered….. >.>_

_I think I will go to Lotte yes. I am not really a fun of the rides but there are other things to do and well I want to get some fresh air._

_About my nickname, I as well chose something that is related to my patronus, you see mine is a deer so my friends used to call me antlerman when we were taking defense lessons._

_Can I ask you why did you sign up for this?_

_My day, today too I plan of doing nothing! Kidding I will probably go to the gym or play a little Quidditch, eat, maybe nap then eat again? I heard we have Mexican today, haven’t tried before so I am kind of eager for that. I don’t know I want to finish that new tv serie I started. You? Any big plans for today?_

  * _AntlerMan_



Luhan walked in the dining hall and headed to Gryffindor’s table. When he sat he realized there was a paper crane that was following him. He took it and hide it under the table. He checked right and left whether anyone show him or not. No one seemed to pay attention to him, everyone was face first to the food that it was served. I thought it was safe to read the letter.

 

_AntlerMan,_

_You know you are wrong about Ironman and that’s why you want to drop the subject but I will let you once._

_Nice I will be going to Lotte too, you think we will meet? We might be sitting right next to each other and not know. It is kind of thrilling don’t you think?_

_I am not really sure but I think this whole secret santa is supposed to have presents too. I might get you something from Lotte. What do you think? Anything you might like?_

_My day is simple as well, woke up, ate breakfast, studied a bit, I am going to eat lunch soon and then I think I will go to the library I have to finish an assignment prof. Son gave my for my private lessons._

_I decided to participate because it seemed fun, also I like presents… this was a hint buy me something nice!_

  * _Snowflake_



Lu Han couldn’t stop smiling all while he read the letter, he folded it neatly and hide it in his pocket already thinking of how to reply and what would be the most suitable present for his friend.

 

What Lu Han hadn’t realize was that someone had seen him when he entered the dining hall and that someone had noticed the paper crane and was kind of upset with that. Because the problem wasn’t that Minseok found out who his secret santa was but that it was Lu Han.

He stared at the other as he read the letter, he saw the smile he was wearing and he grew more and more upset. Of all the people it was Lu Han.

“I need some fresh air,” he said leaving his friends and went out at one of the artificial parks. He leaned on the railing staring at Seoul. Why did it have to be Lu Han?

“Don’t be such a baby.”

“I am not a baby,” Minseok retorted.

“Yes you are. Why does it bother you so much?”

“How do you know?” Minseok asked perplexed.

“I know you better that anyone else. Plus you are the only one to use paper cranes as messagers. So it’s him, so what?”

“I…ah…look Amber, it’s complicated,” Minseok went to sit right next to her on the bench.

“It’s not complicated at all. Weren’t you the one that took my ears off for liking him during first year?”

“It’s been five years since that..”

“Minseok don’t start,” Amber cut him. “Don’t tell me it’s been so long I moved on I am a new person. You like him the same way you liked him the first day you met him. Stop lying to yourself and get the chance to do what you should have done all those years.”

“What do you mean?” Minseok asked kind of irritated. Why would he have to face his problems?

“Minseok this is your chance to tell him that you like him,” Amber said with a final tone in her voice.

Minseok shook his head. “This is wrong, I wasn’t even supposed to know it was him.”

“Yeah but wasn’t you the one to also tell me that this secret santa friend seems really interested? That you do want to meet him and hung out with him?” Amber asked.

“Yeah…” Minseok said with a small voice.

“So stop being a cry baby and go do what you have to do. I am going inside I am freezing in here,” Amber said before giving Minseok the look and head inside. Amber’s look, the look when Minseok was just overthinking everything and ended not doing anything. the look that meant that she might kill him in his sleep anytime soon.

Minseok sighed and went back inside. When he reached the dining hall Lu Han wasn’t there anymore.

On the other end of Mófǎ Lu Han was talking to Yi Xing on the phone about his secret santa friend and how fond he came to be about him.

 

 

Lu Han woke up early the next morning, he replied to the latest message his friend had sent him and started getting ready for going to Lotte. He wasn’t really interested at the rides but he hoped that he would find a suitable present for the exchange.

He followed the other students outside the school building. They came out in groups since the school was located at the top of one of the biggest companies in Seoul and it would be weird to have so many kids coming out. On the other hand since it was the Christmas break only twenty students came and so they made four groups of five people.

They were allowed to wear casual clothes and so Lu Han found the opportunity to wear his new Manchester United hoodie his mother had send him as a Christmas present. He really loved those excursions since he wasn’t from Seoul and he didn’t really have the time to go around sightseeing.

They reached the metro station and bought some tickets, Lu Han saw his biggest opponent laughing with his friends where their group was. Kim Minseok, this man. He wish he talked to him better, like his secret friend and not always finding ways to make fun of him. If he was just the slightest bit friendlier to him Lu Han could tell they could be great friends.

“Move children get in the train and stay close to me,” Prof. Henry said.

Lu Han moved into the train determined to have a good time even though his friends weren’t there with him. There were still people he knew from Gryffindor, or the other houses that were his classmates and they would occasionally talk but he preferred to walk alone and relax.

When they reached their destination he saw the other run towards the rides when he preferred to start from the sport facilities. He played arcades for an hour, found some other students and joined their football match before his stomach started complaining.

He headed towards the main building where he got something to eat and then decided that there were some rides that he could try. Like the World Monorail which takes visitors through Lotte World—both inside and outside and gives a scenic view as it goes by Adventure, then goes outside to Magic Island that sits over the Seok-Chon Lake or Dynamic Theatre that shows 15-minute-long movies, while the chair vibrates along with the movie.

He saw Minseok and his friends queuing for the French Revolution and wondered why someone would like to spin around 540 degrees all while passing through buildings.

Later that day he stopped at the mall to do some shopping. He ventured around wondering what would be the best present for his friend. He saw Minseok again next to some action figurines and decided to come back later, although he noticed some Captain America figurines that he could totally buy for the other.

By 8 o clock they were on the way back to school, bags in hand and sweet treats in the pockets.

When Lu Han got back to his dorm he was quick to write a letter to his friend describing his day. He mentioned that he was looking around in case he met him since the other had mentioned that he would be there as well but he wasn’t that lucky. He told his friend that he bought him the best present so he didn’t have to worry and that he hoped to hear from him soon with details about his day.

The letter came soon enough with description of every ride the other had been and the treats he had bought. Lu Han fell asleep with the letter in hand.

 

 

Christmas break usually passed fast this time Lu Han found it passing in a slower way as all he did was write and the lay on his bed waiting for a response. He would stare at the ceiling thinking of how the other would read his letter, if he would smile or not at that lame joke Lu Han tried to make.

They had become really close by now sharing things about their families, their life outside the school and before magic appeared. Lu Han’s friend had told him that he had managed to master the art of shapeshifting even if he just maintained the shape for only five minutes before turning to normal. Yet Lu Han had felt so proud about him.

 While he was at the dining room whether for breakfast, lunch or dinner he would always look around for any hint of who his friend might be. Thy had went as far as telling each other the house they were in so after a while Lu Han had only to scan the Ravenclaw table.

He had completely forgotten about his essays or the extra practice he needed for Quidditch but who cares it was cold outside either way.

New Year’s eve was two days away when Lu Han got a letter from his friend.

 

_AntlerMan,_

_How you ‘ve been? I barely slept last night you seriously should start working on your essays._

_I have wanted to ask you something for quite some time. I am not really a person of festivities, crowded places etc. what do you think of meeting alone for New Year’s Eve? We could go to the botanology gardens or the Quidditch field? Or any place you like really.._

_It is just a suggestion think about it and tell me._

_~ Snowflake_

Lu Han’s first reaction was to smile, the smile reaching his ears. He briefly thought the other might be a social killer trying to lure him to his death but the again a student in this school wouldn’t do something like that. Then he thought why not but soon realized this would be an endless discussion with himself and moved back to smiling again.

He accepted the other’s invitation and started planning the whole date in his mind. Because yes it was a date, he was invited to be alone in the other. What else could it be right?

“Right?” he asked Yi Xing on the phone. “That’s what it is don’t you think?”

“I guess it is possible. On the other hand he said he doesn’t like crowded places..”

“Don’t guess at me Y Xing it’s a date. You won’t crush my dreams you were the one to bring me into this mess,” Lu Han snapped. How dare Yi Xing say it wasn’t a date.

“Calm yourself Lu, yes it’s a date but I don’t want you to get all excited for nothing,” Yi Xing tried to reason.

“I am not getting excited for nothing. Now tell me what to wear,” excitement clear in his voice.

“Where did you say you would go?”

“To the Quidditch field,” Lu Han replied dreamily.

“Why would you go there in the middle of the night? You will freeze. Pff. Wear a beanie and a scarf,” Yi Xing sighed.

“You are not helpful Yi Xing.”

“You would be outside the only thing he would be able to see is your jacket,” Yi Xing reasoned.

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be perfect,” Lu Han pouted at the phone.

“Stop pouting at me. Wear your navy blue Montgomery coat and that black pair of jeans you bought last year. I don’t know about shoes”

“I should have called Yi Fan for fashion advices,” Lu Han commented.

“Yes you should probably had. That’s true,” Yi Xing agreed.

 

Two days later and after a not so quick call to his mother asking what colors suits him best, Lu Han spent two hours in front of his mirror trying to find the best outfit. He ended up wearing the black jeans Yi Xing had mentioned, a grey sweatshirt, his Montgomery coat and a white pair of shoes. He didn’t forget to spray some of his cologne. He did forget the present and had to come back running but this is a detail.

He passed outside the main hall where the reveillon would take place. Students and Professors all dressed in their finest cloaks headed towards the huge room. They were sneaking out since they were not allowed to be outside past 9pm. He was extra careful in his way out.

He reached the stands earlier than their agreed time. He had started earlier anyway too anxious to wait at his dorm. He played with his wand making light come out of it. it was pretty dark out there only the light from the countless stars and the yearend full moon illuminating the field.

He heard footsteps from somewhere behind him. He turned to see Minseok approaching him.

“Minseok? What are you doing here?” he asked getting up, curiousness in his eyes.

“I was looking for you,” Minseok said standing in front of Lu Han.

“Why? Is something wrong?” Lu Han couldn’t but wonder why Minseok would look for him in the middle of the night instead of going to the reveillon. Dress in his fluffy white scarf and baby blue coat that was really fluttering on him. And his cute little black curls that looked like cat ears. And..

 “I have a date with you,” Minseok said bringing Lu Han back to reality.

“Right!” Lu Han said still marveled by Minseok’s looks. “What?”

Minseok chuckled. “Merry Christmas Lu Han!” he said passing the bag he was caring to the other.

“Merry Christmas Minseok,” Lu Han mumbled still unable to follow what was happening. “Wait are you my secret santa?”

“I am and you owe me a present,” Minseok half demanded amazed with how confused Lu Han looked. He loved seeing him all flustered.

“Right right your present I bought you a present,” Lu Han spun around himself trying to find where he had left the present he had brought. “Here you are,” he smiled.

Minseok was quick to tear the bag apart and take the figurine in hand. His eyes glowing.

“Did you finally realized that Captain America is way cooler than Ironman?” he asked still marveled at his present.

“No but I was hoping for that look on your eyes,” Lu Han smiled sweetly. “Well not your particularly because I didn’t know it was you but..”

“Shhhh” Minseok shushed him. “Open yours”

“What did you get me? I saw you by the figurine shop in Lotte,” Lu Han said as he carefully opened the bag. “Oh earmuffs!”

“Here, let me,” Minseok took the earmuffs from Lu Han’s hands and came closer in order to place them carefully on Lu Han’s head, not wanting to ruin his styled hair.

When he did, they were both smiling. But they were close and Minseok could feel Lu Han’s warm breath and Lu Han could see how Minseok bit his lip. And in that moment Lu Han didn’t really think too much. He didn’t consider the fact he had spent the last 4 years bickering with the other over Quidditch. He didn’t feel jealous that the other was better than him in almost – almost – every class.

He was drown his Minseok’s eyes. And he didn’t realized when he went closer, when he placed his hand on Minseok’s cheek and caressed it. He didn’t realized when he leaned in and kissed the other. Neither really the fact that Minseok kissed him back. 

It was snowing Lu Han noticed belatedly. He brushed the snow of the other’s hair. Sweet smiles and pink cheeks.


End file.
